“Multi-layer” golf balls generally include at least three “pieces,” i.e., a central core and at least two layers surrounding the core. A five-layer construction that includes two additional layers is one specific type of multi-layer golf ball. Multi-layer balls can offer several advantages due to the complex nature of the physical interaction between the various materials used in the core and the layers.